Talk:Human/@comment-35580235-20200102065125
This is possibly a bad, not super educated comment, and I'm not sure if I should be making one this long, but I'm mainly trying to brainstorm about what I've learned and what I might think of them, since I basically played as a human yesterday and today, all the way to being able to enter tops. Feel free to correct me on certain things, but yeah.. For short, Humans are probably good up until the late game. Heck, kkx100 (Statistically) may even help them to still be alright against other races, but I haven't tried the prestige forms yet, and can't really say if that's a fact or not. Exspecially concerning the fact that it apparently has a bad health drain. Excluding prestige forms, they're good up until u reach the ssjb tier of things. Also, I'm basically comparing the human race to saiyans. This does not compare it to other races like Majins or namekians exactly, but depending on what u want, u may wanna try Namekian instead if ur an experienced player who wants more ki max. :L I still need to play as one of those as well. KEEP IN MIND, I HAVE NOT TRIED THE PRESTIGE FORMS. OOF. Their hp max bonus at the start of things can make u feel like you have some defence, even if you're not using a form that gives defence, or focused on hp max/resistance. Meaning you can definitely use kaio-ken if you want. Not only that, but because their kaio-ken forms seem to get damage earlier then even Saiyans or jirens, (kkx4 is 10 levels late but cmon) that added with their hp boost and average base, they can have the potential to deal more damage then some other races up until a certain point, with somewhat okay health. Assumably, their base and higher hp max would also make their mystic form okay as well during namek/maybe space. Statistically though, maybe more in space. we're basing forms around saiyan ones, then mystic is only better then ssj3 by tankyness due to the hidden health max boost. Atleast until ur near space or above 200. Also, I skipped over mystic while I was progressing, but even then I was okay.. I was using ki moves, though, but let's move on. They get what is basically their ssjg form at a later level 300 compared to when a saiyan gets ssjg 270. But even so, mystic kk is Definitely okay statistically. Ssjg statistically is Not as strong as mystic kk, since the only difference between the two besides possibly a drain difference, is a 40 point difference in what they boost. And by level 300, a saiyan would have 100 in each stat, + 302 placed in whatever, with a human having 150 in each stat, as well as a hidden health boost, + 302 placed in whatever.| Then you have Human G*D, where it's a 350 boost in ur stats, and by the time a saiyan & human are at this level, a human will have 175 in each stat, with a hidden health boost, + 352 in whatever they placed their stats in, while Saiyans would have 116 in each stat, + 352 in whatever they place it in. Making human g*d basically nearly equal, and then later on barely stronger then ssjb. The only issue is when you enter the higher stat fields, like ssjr or ssjbkk. then, if a human trains enough, they can be close to the power of a ssjr because of their average base. Excluding jirens, Humans are probably not that bad of a race. They mainly hit home with having a good starting point. Statistical note, Dark human may seem weak, since it's boost is equal to that of a ssjb, but when you compare it to the other Normal races jiren oof, and how humans have a tiny bit of extra health, it may not be far off. (Not speaking from experience with the form.) Basically, Yes. They probably are a weaker race when compared to other races by the end game. Namekians may even be a better choice, since they I guess have good ki maxes and a decent form if u prestige once or twice, + if you avoid your first form you can keep a regeneration technique, but yeah. Humans are mainly at their prime during the early-mid game, but not so much by the end-game.